


Raw Sugar

by anothershower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanmix, Genderswap, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothershower/pseuds/anothershower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for girl!Derek and Stiles. 9 songs, hosted on mediafire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I love genderswap. It's my biggest guilty pleasure. I didn't know how to even begin with a fic, so a fanmix seemed like a better choice. Cover art is simplistic because I still haven't gotten good footing with photoshop. I used Genevieve Padalecki for lady!Derek. 
> 
> Most of the lyrics are from Stiles' point of view and I tried to keep a vibe of unrequited feelings throughout most of this, but they're 90% love songs so I probably failed. Chronologically, the songs are in order of major points in the first season. I put a lot more thought into song order than I should have. 
> 
> If you would like one of the songs uploaded individually or the download link has expired, please let me know!

  
  
  
**No One Believes Me** | Kid Cudi  
I know that something is wrong here  
I can feel it but no one believes me  
I know that something is strange here  
I can sense it but no one believes me

**Diet Mtn. Dew** | Lana Del Rey  
Hit me and tell me you're mine  
I don't know why but I like it  
Scary, my god, you're divine

**Blue Light** | Bloc Party  
Just tell me it's tearing you apart  
Just tell me you cannot sleep

**Matches to Paper Dolls** | Dessa  
I changed the locks  
But your key, your key's still working  
You can't train a moth, I guess  
Uh, each beast gets her burden  
So we circle this old flame

**Runaway** | Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
Run, run, run away  
No sense of time  
Want you to stay  
Want keep you inside

**I See Red** | Uh Huh Her  
You say that, I'm stupid  
Without you I'm useless  
I'm bothered, you don't even notice

So how bout, you reach you  
You realize, you see it  
Come on, you really love this

**Raw Sugar** | Metric  
Don't you like it on the sly  
Don't you like it 'til it hurts  
Have I been on your mind  
What's a voice without a song  
Something in your head  
You've been fighting all along

**You've Escaped** | Aloha  
Say hello to the monster in your home  
Who roams around when he thinks that he's alone  
It's a dream  
But no one can hear you scream  
No one can hear you

**Pick Me** | Paper Aeroplanes  
Pick me I'll let you pick my clothes out, my hair too  
Pick me I'll consider a name change, but just for you  
Pick me I'll get you in the end, just you wait and see  
Pick me I think I might explode, it could get messy

 

[download link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?7w2qyemcq5b0qx6)  



End file.
